Plant Fuzz
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Zetsu comes home from a mission to a very happy Momo.  Randomness.  Just a little one-shot I wrote for my friend.  First attempt at fluff.  Review please!


**Hello everyone! This is a little thing I did for Soft Ink. She's mah bestest friend and you guys should check her out! Not that way, you pervs. -_- Lmao But, anywho, I'm posting and/or updating everything all in one go, so, check out everything for updates or new ones on your latest faves! Thanks so much for all of your faves, author alerts, and espically reviews! Keep the love coming, k? Well, I'm gonna stop now. Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything for that matter, except my OC. **

"Where do you think you're going?" a blonde girl inquires, glancing up from her book.

"Just for a walk, Ryzuki," Momo replies.

Ryzuki grins. "A _walk_. Okay. Have fun!"

"Pervert," Momo mutters before leaving the Akatsuki base.

Taking her sweet time, the brunette walks out to the massive wild garden a short walk from the moutainous base. A gust of wind blows her brunette hair away from her slender face and chestnut brown eyes. As the shoulder-length tendrils float lazily around her, she closes her eyes and takes in the smell of the flowers around her.

After a minute, she resumes her walk to a wooden bench Sasori and Deidara had built. As a ploy to get the two to work together, they had chosen the two. As usual, Deidara blew Sasori up a few times and Sasori threw Deidara into a wall, but the over-all product, not bad.

Before taking a seat, Momo plucks an orange flower and gently tucks it into her hair. She curls up on the bench and begins to doze off. At the brink of sleep, she feels the ground begin to shake, bringing her back to life. She smiles.

Her plant lover appears out of the ground and wastes no time in sitting next to her and kissing her.

"Hello, my little rose bud," Zetsu greets against her lips.

"Hi," Momo breathes back, breathless.

"Let's walk," Zetsu suggests. Taking her small hand in his white one, they walk.

"Did you miss me?" Zetsu inquires.

"You think you could leave for three days on a mission and I wouldn't?"

Zetsu stares.

"Of _course _I missed you!" Momo squeezes Zetsu's hand tighter.

Zetsu laughes. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

After a minute of comfortable silence, Zetsu speaks.

"Could I- well, um, could I, heh, maybe-" White Zetsu begins. Momo giggles. She's never seen Zetsu like this before.

"Could we bite you?" Black Zetsu says bluntly, the first time he's spoken all day.

Momo giggles harder. "That's Ryzuki's kink, not mine."

Zetsu then grabs Momo's slender wrists and pins them against the nearest tree. Looking into her eyes, he leans down to kiss her. He makes his way down her neck and nibbles gently.

Momo lets out a little gasp.

"Told ya you'd like it," Black Zetsu mutters, then bites down harder.

"Oh!" Momo exclaims.

Taking advantage of her cry, Zetsu kisses her deeply.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private," Zetsu growls.

A few hours later, Momo and Zetsu emerge from their bedroom, Momo on Zetsu's arm. They make their way into the kitchen. Ryzuki grins at the couple, fully aware of what the two had been up to.

"Here's a little something for next time," the blonde says before handing them an orange and green box and disappearing. They open it. Momo gasps and Zetsu laughes.

Inside are a pair of orange and green fuzzy handcuffs.

**So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Tell me about it! In a fabulous review! Well, I'm off to update my other stories and post more. This is just a one-shot, nothing more. Although, if I get enough reviews I might consider making a lemon spin off for all you pervs out there. Like me *wink wink* Hey, check out my profile -I'm Cheshakyatto, by the way- check out Soft Ink's profile, and Read, Review, and Recycle to your friends! Thanks a bunch! Much love from all of us here at Chesha-Cat Studios. **

**Rixer: Catcha guys later! **

**Momo: Me? Lemons? O.O Bye bye everyone! Review! ^_^**

**Ryzuki: Thanks for reading. Lemme know what you think of my _gift_, K? Bye!**

**Cheshakyatto: See ya! **

**~Chesha-Cat Studios~**


End file.
